tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Scout
''' Epic Scout '''is a BLU Scout TF2 Freak created by YouTube user Crash Maul. Appearance Epic Scout appears as a BLU Scout wearing a Mannish Boy and a Pilgrim Pants. Unlike most Scouts, he doesn't wear a headset and uses a Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol and a regular pistol as his main weapons. Biography Epic Scout used to be a regular BLU Scout. One day on Watchtower, his team got completely dominated by the RED's one. While all of his teamates were dead, he got hurted and mocked by the RED's mercenaries. He got thrown by the RED Heavy from a window and broke his arm. After that, he got shot in the right leg by the RED Sniper and finally, he got shot two times in the pelvis by the RED Spy who, previously, tricked him by passing himself for the BLU Medic. While he was starting to faint on the ground, the RED Scout and Demoman came in front of him to made fun of his current situation. While laughting, the RED Scout broke the rum bottle of the Demoman on top of Epic Scout and threw his Bonk can on him before leaving. While Epic Scout fainted, the rum and the Bonk collided and thus healing him completely and gave him his current powers. When he opened his eyes, he directly proceed to getting revenge on the RED team and killed each one of them. Later, he joined a new BLU team on Sawmill and became respected. Then one day, while he was killing a bunch of RED mercenaries, he met Rabid Heavy who was finishing off a BLU Pyro. Rabid Heavy then attacked a BLU Spy who was invisible and was about to finish him, until Epic Scout shot him in the head. The two had a brief battle and Epic was about to shooting Rabid Heavy in his right eye with a Machina but The rabid heavy taming Engineer stepped in and shot Epic's right hand. After one long battle and after being severly hurt, Epic Scout was about to die in a fire but was saved by the BLU Spy that he previously saved from Rabid Heavy. After waking up, he looked over at a window, thinking of getting his revenge. Behaviour and Personality After getting his powers, Epic became completely fearless. He isn't afraid to fight strong or many opponents at the same time, even alone, and manage to sometimes taking care of everything on his own. He also seems to became someone rather cold, even toward his own teamates and even completely ignored a thumbs up from a BLU Spy who was just being nice to him. But that didn't stopped Epic from saving him from Rabid Heavy, who was about to finish the Spy off. He also is shown respecting the spy who later saved him when he wakes up. Powers and Abilities Epic Scout is known for his incredible agility allowing him to perform great dodge and jumps. He also have incredible reflexes. For example, he has dodged minigun fire, sentry gun fire and shots from a RED Spy simultaneously. He's also known to having incredible speed, with him moving faster than the eye can track. He also uses his speed to disarm his opponents or to take them by surprise. Epic Scout possesses great strength in both of his legs. For example, he completely stopped a charging Demoknight's momentum and sent him flying in a different direction with a single kick, kicked a Bushwacka so hard it decapitated a Pyro easily, deflected a rocket from a Soldier just by kicking in and also managed to kick a broken Razorback hard enough to send it in a large distance into a Heavy's minigun on top of a cliff. Even if he use two pistols for fight, he likes to uses whatever weapons he finds on a battlefield and uses them surprisingly well and in many crafty ways. Faults and Weaknesses * Despite his great abilities, he still have the same durability as a regular Scout. Thus, he may be easily injured by anyone. * More hurt he will be, more he will getting slower, thus making him an easy target. * He's not used to fighting hand-to-hand, so it means that skilled brawlers can overpower him. * If his legs were to be broken, it would make him completely unable to fight. Trivia * Epic Scout is one of the few TF2 Freaks to be born in SFM. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak * Rise of the Epic Scout * The Fight for Sawmill Category:BLU Team Category:Glass Cannons Category:Gunners Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters made by Crash Maul Category:Near-normal Category:Neutral Good beings Category:Scouts